ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah Black
Elijah Black is a professional wrestler. Before wrestling Black's pat into wrestling is an unknown quantity. His records show he wasn't involved in any High School sports, spending his time hanging around with his slacker friends at the nearest skate park, but one day enrolled in a local wrestling academy and showed a degree of aptitude for the sport. Tri State Wrestling Federation Black made his debut on TSWF's debut show, defeating Ezra Malachi and Mike Gionet in a three-way dance. The following week he beat Clyde Kennedy to go 2-0 and seal a place in the knockout stages of the Road to the Gold tournament, before losing the dead rubber of the group to RJ Souza. In the semi finals of the tournament, he defeated Brandy Danielle - the wife of Tri State's new owners - to move into the final against Mark Adams Junior to meet for the title. In the match to determine the first ever Tri State champion, Black seemed to be on the verge of victory, when RJ Souza - smarting over Black's comments about Souza being washed-up given his fall from the ICWF to a small-time promotion in New Jersey - cost him the match. The following show, with a match scheduled between the two, Black brutally attacked Souza and caused him to lose a lot of blood with a Black Manoeuvere onto a steel chair, cutting a promo on Souza as he lay on the mat and as EMTs were attending to him, then turning his wrath onto his wife Destiny Souza as she came to ringside as Souza was being stretchered out of the arena. At the following show, with Black proud of his actions against Souza, he went into a #1 Contender's match against "The Amateur" Chris Hallmark, Leon Corella and a mystery opponent - revealed to be Tom Sawyer, a proxy brought in by Souza to gain revenge on Black. The animosity between the two began almost immediately, which led to Black being distracted as Corella pinned Hallmark to leapfrog ahead in the rankings. For the next couple of shows, Black wasn't booked in matches, but the animosity between him and Sawyer continued to simmer with Black cutting some scathing promos on Sawyer and Souza, and even going as far as to threaten the wheelchair-bound Souza and his wife Destiny backstage. Finally back in the ring, Black was paired up with Sawyer and defeated the team of Tripp Skylark and Derrick L Ford, with Black picking up the win for the team even though he and Sawyer came to blows at various points in the match. Post-match, Black blasted Sawyer with a crutch, taken from RJ Souza at ringside. A match was booked between Black and Sawyer, with Black utterly dominating the match to dominate Sawyer in a bloody victory, only for Souza to appear on the ramp and get under Black's skin saying he was Sawyer the whole time, and he'd done nothing but beat up a rookie. This led to an I Quit match between Black and Souza, which ended without a satisfactory conclusion as both men made each other quit when different referees were in the ring. Finally, the two were put into a cage match to settle the feud once and for all, with Souza eventually getting the win and Black offering respect afterwards. At the following show there was a gauntlet match to crown the initial Underground Champion. Black did not volunteer for the match, but was seen watching in the crowd. He soon made his reasons known - he did not feel the gauntlet was a credible way to crown a champion as it rewarded the opportunist over the specialist, and also questioned use of the word "underground" to describe the belt. He issued a challenge to each and every member of the gauntlet to meet him in a singles match and he would prove he could beat every one of them, earning a shot at champion Jack Nomad. Black set to his task by defeating Jester Chad Allen in a Relaxed Rules match, sending a message to Nomad as Allen was one of his lieutenants, and further backed up his claims by defeating Nomad in a six-man tag where Nomad and his lietenants Allen and Vic Morrison faced Black, Souza, and Josie Saito. Black continued his winning run by defeating gauntlet competitor Derrick L Ford, winning a tag match where he was once again paired with Souza to face Doug North and Dax Sexton, and another gauntlet competitor in Tripp Skylark. Finally, Black was gifted his match with Nomad and met Nomad head-on in a brutal battle, but a distraction from a debuting Alyssa Casteele led to interference from Chad Allen giving Nomad the win. However, the next show saw Black gifted a rematch, and this time Casteele's distraction caused Nomad to lose the match and Black to life the Underground title - in which proved to be Tri State's final show. United Wrestling League Black was put forward as Tri State's representative in the UWL's match to determine their first champion, in an iron man match with James Silkk and Damien Vincent. Come the night of the show, Vincent dropped out so the match was Black/Silkk, but the 60-minute Iron Man rules remained. Black took an early advantage and went 1-0 up with the urakkusutā, but Silkk made the match 2-1 in his favour with less than ten minutes remaining. Black evened things up with Dead Like You, and as the match was in its final seconds took advantage of a Silkk mistake to lock in an ankle lock on his injured leg to win 3-2 and become the first UWL champion. Silkk demanded a rematch at the next UWL event, and got what he asked for - however, Black proved to be the better man for the second time to retain the belt. Pro Wrestling X In January 2013, Black signed for PWX, another UWL affiliate. Black made his in-ring debut at Adrenaline 26, defeating Alexis Terry. In the weeks afterwards, Black defeated Kurt Alexander and Joshua Acquin in singles matches, before facing Christian Rhodes at Hostile Takeover III to earn a shot at the Evolution championship at the next PPV. Following the win, at Adrenaline 29 Black teamed with Tiami Tyler against Kandi Washington and Evolution champion Shadoe Rage, with Black getting the pinfall over rage to further his claims to the Evolution championship. The following week, during a match with Tyler Graves, rage interfered in an attempt to cost Black the match, but was unsuccessful. The following week, Black interfered in Rage's match with James Silkk as payback which, whilst equally unsuccessful, Black made note of Rage would've cost him a match if unsuccessful, but Black would've cost him the title. Black continued his momentum with wins over Axle Aomori and Jason Aries, before stating his true intentions ahead of High Stakes 2013 - back in Tri State, Rage was engaged in a best-of-seven series with Mark Adams Junior that went the distance but, as Tri State ran one or two shows a month, that meant the entire roster wouldn't get a shot at the belt and Black resented Rage for it, especially as the company folded shortly after the final match of the series, which Shadoe won. At High Stakes 2013, Black defeated Shadoe to lift the Evolution championship. = In wrestling = Moveset *'Finishing manoeuvre' **''The Black Manoeuvre'' – Snap Tomikaze **''Dead Like You'' – Argentine rack spun into cutter *'Signature manoeuvres ' **''The Butterfly Defect'' – Jumping cutter to airborne opponent **''Hangman's Joke'' – Diving leg drop bulldog **''Burakkusutā'' – Shining Wizard **''Black Skies'' – Split-legged moonsault **''Samson's Revenge'' - Head vice backbreaker **''Sunset Suicide'' - Tope into sunset flip powerbomb off the ring apron **''Sedation'' - Leaping bulldog onto a standing chair **Discus clothesline **Standing surfboard head stomp **Release fisherman's suplex **Blockbuster **Super kick **Enziguiri **Flying hurracanrana **Diving senton Entrance theme *Otep - Smash The Control Machine = Championships & Accomplisments = Tri State Wrestling Federation * Underground Champion (1 time, final) United Wrestling League * UWL Champion (1 time) Pro Wrestling X * Evolution Champion (1 time, current) Category:Wrestlers